


Them thighs

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I swear why does he even put up with you, M/M, Oh Bull, You are the biggest flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull knows what he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them thighs

"Come in," Desya intoned, lazily flipping through the large tome before him. By the sound of the loud bangs he knew it was Bull, but why he had to bother him when he was indulging in some time off in his bedroom was beyond the elf.

He traced a symbol on a page before him, registering and nodding without looking up as the Bull’s loud steps stopped somewhere near his bed. The young Dalish sat in his casual attire, his thighs and some of his chest bared as he lay stretched across it.

Hours seemed to tick by before he heard shuffling and remembered Bull was there for something. He closed the book and smiled up at the Qunari and then immediately arched a brow. The man was staring quite intently at the elf’s exposed legs.

"Um…Bull? Did you need something?"

The giant shook his head slightly and ran his eyes slowly from the elf’s legs up to his chest. A lascivious grin slowly spread on his face as he openly admired him.

"Slipped my mind. You know, there’s a limit to how much you can test a man’s restraint, little Des," he chuckled and cheekily swatted a bare thigh. The poor boy tensed and flushed from head to toe as the muscle-bound giant winked at him.

——————————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------

"Varric, where’s Bull?" Sera chirped as she plopped down next to him.

The dwarf smirked as he heard a loud crash and the Qunari’s groan from several floors above. He finished a few notes before turning to wink at the inquisitive rogue.

"My dear, sounds like he’s being taught a very important lesson." A shout resounded and a large thud creaked the rafters above the both of them.

"In what? Not being a twat?" she snickered as the Inquisitor’s yells and the Bull’s frightened yelps grew fainter down the floors above and into the library.

"Tact, Sera. Tact."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on just keeping this a short series of mini-ficlets. I'm not confident enough to do anything involving chapters yet. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
